A las tres de la madrugada
by Lu Lein
Summary: Ino no puede superar la muerte de su padre. / Este fic participa en el reto: Darkfic de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas / Segundo lugar en el reto Darkfic.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Ino no puede superar la muerte de su padre.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Darkfic del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Palabras:** 1240

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A las tres de la madrugada**

 **H** abía relojes por toda la casa, por todos los cuartos. Era una obsesión que había desarrollado después de la cuarta guerra, quería saber la hora exacta _siempre_. No quería que la tomara desprevenida. El reloj de la pared marcó las doce de la noche. Ino se preguntó mentalmente si era pasado meridiano o antes del meridiano. Sus conjeturas empezaron a bailar dentro de su cerebro mientras caminaba hacia el espejo del baño. Tomó la pasta de dientes y puso un poco de producto en su cepillo morado. Enseguida lo metió dentro de su boca, tallándose duramente los dientes, su padre siempre le dijo que el tener los dientes blancos hablaba de una buena higiene personal. Mientras se cepillaba estaba mirándose a sí misma en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo beige. Sus ojos seguían azules, su cabello rubio y suelto. De repente se encontró mirando aquél reflejo como si fuera una persona distinta la que estaba frente a ella. ¿Quién era esa joven adulta? No la conocía de repente. Ella tenía miedo.

—Cariño, ¿qué haces? –la voz soñolienta y preocupada de Sai le hizo perder su ensimismamiento y volteó a un lado para verlo.

—¿Qué? –dijo ella con voz simple, un poco confundida, sin saber por qué la miraba así.

Sai inmediatamente le quitó el cepillo de la boca y la miró preocupado. Entonces Ino giró hacia el espejo y se vio la boca con espuma roja saliente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y asustados. Enseguida se lavó la boca para limpiarse la sangre. Después de eso se examinó las encías en el espejo, aún le sangraban un poco y se veían muy inflamadas.

—Estoy bien –le dijo Ino con voz neutra –Solo que me quedé pensando en… ya sabes, la última guerra y eso –sonrió de medio lado, casi nerviosamente. Sai, experto en leer emociones, supo que mentía pero no le dijo nada, no quería forzarla. El duelo por perder a su padre no la dejaba ser abierta con las personas y varias veces ya la había encontrado haciendo cosas raras o ida del mundo.

—De acuerdo, ya es de tarde. Debes volver a la cama, el bebé tiene que descansar –sonrió mientras acariciaba la redondez perfecta que tenía su esposa en el vientre.

Ino rió por lo bajo y se adelantó, saliendo del baño. Sai se quedó parado allí un momento y miró el espejo por unos segundos, después fue a alcanzar a su esposa.

* * *

.

.

 **E** ra de noche aún e Ino de repente se despertó. Abrió los ojos con pesar y se descubrió a sí misma en una cama matrimonial durmiendo entre la oscuridad. Se volteó de lado, dándole la espalda a Sai y logró ver las manecillas del reloj de la pared gracias a la luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana. Eran las tres de la madrugada otra vez.

No.

No de nuevo.

Otra vez despierta a la misma hora. Iba a pasar.

—Ino…

—¿Sí? –musitó ella algo perdida en sus pensamientos. Con algo de flojera se levantó a la mitad y miró la luna llena que estaba adornando la ventana cercana.

—¿Cómo estás, hija?

La piel de Ino se heló completamente. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron como los de un gato enojado y sintió un frío intenso recorrer su espalda. Sintió que la sangre se le desaparecía del cuerpo de un segundo a otro. Como si su cuello estuviera oxidado, volteó hacia atrás donde se suponía que estaba Sai, con un movimiento lento y dificultoso.

El rubio mayor estaba allí. Lo único que podía identificar de él era que la miraba con esos ojos calmados y una sonrisa algo torcida. Su ropa estaba rota de algunas partes. De su boca escapaban hilos gruesos de sangre, de sus oídos también, incluso sus ojos tenían un matiz rojizo. Su cabello faltaba en algunas partes de la nuca y estaba hecho jirones, su cara estaba sin piel en la mayor parte, había surcos profundos en ella, surcos oscuros y malolientes combinados con tierra. Ino no supo cómo lo hizo pero bajó su mirada y encontró algo que le hizo abrir la boca con horror, quiso gritar, pero su voz estaba perdida, probablemente había huido. El cuerpo de su padre estaba hecho una masa de sangre, con piel levantada a tirones por todos lados dejando ver la carne entre roja y negra, tenía incrustaciones de vidrios y piedras por toda su imperfecta y maloliente anatomía.

—Ino –dijo él con voz cálida pero cansada, lo que hizo que Ino abriera más grandes los ojos, si es que eso era posible, con absoluto horror. Él no era su padre. Él no era Inoichi. Él solo era un monstruo rojo deformado –Ven… _hija_ …

Alargó su fina y humana mano temblorosa hacia él, y acarició _como otras veces_ su cabeza pegajosa de sangre. Estaba húmeda y en unas partes rugosa. Ino sentía asco, sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre, quería vomitar, la comida ya estaba a punto de ser expulsada por la boca, pero seguía acariciándolo lo mejor que podía.

Inoichi sonrió ante el tacto, abrió la boca para decir algo más pero en sus ojos se vio reflejado el miedo y, de repente, su quijada se desprendió de su rostro, el desgarro de la carne era un sonido que Ino no debía escuchar, era algo que nadie debía escuchar. La barbilla descarapelada, el medio existente labio de abajo, la hilera de dientes inferiores resquebrajados y encías rojo oscuras cayeron ligeramente sobre la cama de sábanas inmaculadamente blancas, manchándolas, y fue de manera silenciosa, el colchón era suave.

El rostro del ser ahora solo era frente, ojos, nariz media sumida y el labio superior. Lo demás era rojo y desgarro, tiras delgadas de carne colgante, balanceándose levemente. Era horror y pesadilla.

Ino gritó, o eso creyó ella. Pero de su boca no salía nada, solo mudez. Sus ojos azules derramaron lágrimas y su rostro era simplemente una mueca crispada de miedo y terror.

—¿Ino? –Sai se despertó soñoliento y vio la mueca crispada de su esposa –Ino, ¿qué pasa? ¡Ino!

Sai no podía creer lo descompuesto que estaba el rostro de la rubia. Miraba a la nada y su boca estaba abierta como si estuviera emitiendo un grito silencioso. Su brazo derecho estaba extendido hacia él, tocando la nada con las yemas temblorosas.

—Solo es una pesadilla –Sai le bajó el brazo y se acercó a ella, viéndola a los ojos. Ino parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, Sai estaba con ella y no había nada rojo en la habitación, ni una mancha, sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y un ligero frío recorrió su espina dorsal. Su cuerpo tenía una ligera capa de sudor pegajoso –Solo es una pesadilla, tranquila –la tranquilizaba él e Ino fingía que aquello surtía efecto.

Pero ella sabía que no era una pesadilla.

Era algo real. Y pasaba siempre. Todas las noches. A la misma hora. Y pasaría siempre.

Quería dejar de temblar así que dirigió sus manos a su abultado vientre y lo acarició con algo de miedo mientras Sai limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Solo esperaba que su hijo no se pareciera a ella en ninguna forma. No rubio, no ojos de color. Lo quería sin color, como Sai, con la piel pálida, los ojos negros al igual que el cabello. Solo no rubio. Solo no rubio ni ojos azules o verdes.

No rubio, no rubio, o se volvería loca.

* * *

 **Es el primer darkfic (¿o intento de darkfic?) que escribo, así que decidí hacer algo corto. Espero sus críticas constructivas. ¡La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa!**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Que tengan un buen día :)**


End file.
